wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/16
Rozdział szesnasty Dnia dwudziestego Paofi - Memfis wyglądało jakby podczas uroczystego święta. Ustały wszelkie zajęcia, nawet tragarze nie nosili ciężarów. Cały lud wysypał się na place i ulice albo skupiał się dokoła świątyń. Głównie około bożnicy Ptah, która była najwarowniejszą i gdzie zebrali się dostojnicy duchowni tudzież świeccy, pod przewództwem Herhora i Mefresa. W pobliżu świątyń stały wojska w luźnym szyku, aby żołnierze mogli porozumieć się z ludem. Między pospólstwem i między wojskiem krążyli mnodzy przekupnie z koszami chleba, z dzbanami i skórzanymi workami, w których było wino. Częstowali oni lud darmo. Gdy zaś spytał ich kto, dlaczego nie biorą zapłaty? jedni odpowiadali, że - to jego świątobliwość częstuje swoich poddanych, a drudzy mówili: - Jedzcie i pijcie, prawowierni Egipcjanie, gdyż nie wiadomo, czy doczekamy jutra!... Byli to przekupnie kapłańscy. Agentów kręciło się mnóstwo. Jedni głośno dowodzili słuchaczom, że kapłani buntują się przeciw panu, a nawet chcą go otruć za to, że obiecał ludowi siódmy dzień odpoczynku. Inni szeptali, że faraon oszalał i sprzysiągł się z cudzoziemcami na zgubę świątyń i Egiptu. Tamci zachęcali lud, ażeby napadł na świątynie, gdzie kapłani z nomarchami radzą nad uciemiężeniem rzemieślników i chłopów. Ci wyrażali obawę, że gdyby świątynie napadnięto, mogłoby zdarzyć się wielkie nieszczęście... Mimo to, nie wiadomo skąd, pod murem świątyni Ptah znalazło się kilka potężnych belek i stosy kamieni. Poważni kupcy memfijscy przechadzający się między tłumami nie mieli żadnej wątpliwości, że ludowy zamęt był wywołany sztucznie. Drobni pisarze, policjanci, oficerowie robotników i przebrani dziesiętnicy wojskowi już nawet nie kryli się ani ze swoimi urzędowymi stanowiskami, ani z tym, że chcą popchnąć lud do zdobycia świątyń. Z drugiej strony: paraszytowie, żebracy, słudzy świątyń i niżsi kapłani, choć pragnęli, ukryć się nie mogli, a każdy obdarzony zmysłami widział, że i oni zachęcają pospólstwo do gwałtu!... Toteż rozsądni mieszczanie memfijscy byli zdumieni takim postępowaniem kapłańskiego stronnictwa, a lud - poczynał ostygać z wczorajszego zapału. Rodowici Egipcjanie nie mogli zrozumieć: o co tu chodzi i kto naprawdę wywołuje zaburzenia? Chaos powiększał się dzięki półobłąkanym bigotom, którzy nago przebiegając ulice ranili sobie ciało do krwi i wołali: - Biada Egiptowi!... Bezbożność przebrała miarę i zbliża się godzina sądu!... Bogowie okażą swoją moc nad zuchwalstwem nieprawości!... Wojsko zachowywało się spokojnie, czekając, aż lud zacznie wdzierać się do świątyń. Z jednej bowiem strony taki rozkaz wyszedł z królewskiego pałacu; z drugiej zaś - oficerowie przewidywali zasadzki w świątyniach i woleli, ażeby ginęło pospólstwo aniżeli żołnierze. Żołnierze i tak będą mieli dosyć zajęcia. Ale tłum, pomimo krzyku agitatorów i wina rozdawanego darmo, wahał się. Chłopi oglądali się na rzemieślników, rzemieślnicy na chłopów, a wszyscy oczekiwali czegoś. Nagle, około pierwszej w południe, z bocznych ulic wylała się ku świątyni Ptah pijana banda, zbrojna w topory i drągi. Byli to rybacy, greccy majtkowie, pastusi, libijskie włóczęgi, nawet więźniowie z kopalni w Turra. Na czele bandy szedł robotnik olbrzymiego wzrostu, z pochodnią. Stanął on przed bramą świątyni i ogromnym głosem począł wołać do ludu: - A wiecież wy, prawowierni, nad czym tu radzą arcykapłani i nomarchowie?... Oto chcą zmusić jego świątobliwość Ramzesa, ażeby robotnikom odjął po placku jęczmiennym na dzień, a chłopów obłożył nowym podatkiem, po drachmie od każdej głowy... Dlatego mówię wam, że popełniacie głupstwo i nikczemność stojąc tu z założonymi rękoma!... Trzeba nareszcie wyłapać świątyniowych szczurów i oddać ich w ręce faraonowi, panu naszemu, na którego krzywdę zmawiają się bezbożnicy!... Bo gdyby władca nasz musiał ulec radzie kapłańskiej, któż wtedy ujmie się za uczciwym ludem?... - Prawdę mówi!... - odezwano się w tłumie. - Pan kazał dać nam siódmy dzień wypoczynku... - I obdarzy nas ziemią... - Zawsze miał litościwe serce dla prostaków!... Pamiętacie, jak dwa lata temu uwolnił chłopów oddanych pod sąd za napaść na folwark Żydówki?... - Ja sam widziałem, jak przed dwoma laty zbił pisarza, który ściągał z chłopów niesprawiedliwy podatek... - Niech żyje wiecznie pan nasz, Ramzes XIII, opiekun uciśnionych!... - Patrzajcie ino - odezwał się głos z daleka - samo bydło wraca z pastwisk, jakby zbliżał się wieczór... - Co tam bydło!... Dalejże na kapłanów!... - Hej, wy! - krzyczał olbrzym pod bramą świątyni. - Otwórzcie nam dobrowolnie, ażebyśmy przekonali się: nad czym radzą arcykapłani z nomarchami?... - Otwórzcie!... Bo wywalimy bramę!... - Dziwna rzecz - mówiono z daleka - ptaki kładą się spać... A przecież to dopiero południe... - Dzieje się coś niedobrego w powietrzu!... - Bogowie! już noc nadchodzi, a ja jeszcze nie narwałam sałaty na obiad... - dziwiła się jakaś dziewczyna. Lecz uwagi te zagłuszył wrzask pijanej bandy i łoskot belek uderzających w miedzianą bramę świątyni. Gdyby tłum mniej był zajęty gwałtami napastników, już spostrzegłby, że w naturze zachodzi jakieś niezwykłe zjawisko. Słońce świeciło, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a mimo to jasność dzienna poczęła się zmniejszać i powiał chłód. - Dajcie tu jeszcze jedną belkę!... - wołali napastnicy na świątynią. - Brama ustępuje!... - Mocno!... Jeszcze raz!... Przyglądający się tłum huczał jak burza. Tu i owdzie poczęły odrywać się od niego małe grupy i łączyć z napastnikami. Wreszcie cała masa ludu z wolna podsunęła się ku murom świątyni. Na dworze, mimo południa, wzrastał mrok; w ogrodach świątyni Ptah zaczęły piać koguty. Ale wściekłość tłumu była już tak wielka, że mało kto dostrzegał te zmiany. - Patrzcie! - wołał jakiś żebrak - oto zbliża się dzień sądu... Bogowie... Chciał mówić dalej, lecz uderzony kijem w głowę padł na miejscu. Na mury świątyni poczęły wdzierać się nagie, lecz uzbrojone postacie. Oficerowie wezwali żołnierzy pod broń, pewni, że niebawem trzeba będzie wesprzeć atak pospólstwa. - Co to znaczy?... - szeptali żołnierze przypatrując się niebu. - Nie ma chmur, a jednakże świat wygląda jak podczas burzy. - Bij!... Łam!... - krzyczano pod świątynią. Łoskot belek odzywał się coraz częściej. W tej chwili na tarasie stojącym nad bramą ukazał się Herhor, otoczony orszakiem kapłanów i dygnitarzy świeckich. Najdostojniejszy arcykapłan miał na sobie złoty ornat i czapkę Amenhotepa otoczoną królewskim wężem. Herhor spojrzał po ogromnych masach ludu, który otaczał świątynię, i schyliwszy się do szturmującej bandy rzekł: - Kimkolwiek jesteście, prawowiernymi czy poganami, w imię bogów wzywam was, żebyście świątynię zostawili w spokoju... Gwar ludu nagle ucichnął i tylko słychać było tłuczenie belek o miedzianą bramę. Lecz wnet i belki ustały. - Otwórzcie bramę! - zawołał z dołu olbrzym. - Chcemy przekonać się, czy nie knujecie zdrady przeciw naszemu panu... - Synu mój - odparł Herhor - upadnij na twarz i błagaj bogów, aby przebaczyli ci świętokradztwo... - To ty proś bogów, ażeby cię zasłonili!... - krzyknął dowódca bandy i wziąwszy kamień rzucił go w górę, ku arcykapłanowi. Jednocześnie z okna pylonu wyleciał cieniutki strumyk, niby wody, na twarz olbrzyma. Bandyta zachwiał się, zatrzepotał rękoma i upadł. Jego najbliżsi wydali okrzyk trwogi, na co dalsze szeregi, nie wiedząc, co się stało, odpowiedziały śmiechem i przekleństwami. - Wyłamujcież bramę!... - wołano od końca i grad kamieni posypał się w stronę Herhora i orszaku. Herhor wzniósł do góry obie ręce. A gdy tłum znowu ucichnął, arcykapłan zawołał silnym głosem: - Bogowie! Pod waszą opiekę oddaję święte przybytki, przeciw którym występują zdrajcy i bluźniercy... A w chwilę później, gdzieś nad świątynią, rozległ się nadludzki głos: - Odwracam oblicze moje od przeklętego ludu i niech na ziemię spadnie ciemność... I stała się rzecz okropna: w miarę jak głos mówił, słońce traciło blask. A wraz z ostatnim słowem zrobiło się ciemno jak w nocy. Na niebie zaiskrzyły się gwiazdy, a zamiast słońca stał czarny krąg otoczony obrączką płomieni. Niezmierny krzyk wydarł się ze stu tysięcy piersi. Szturmujący do bramy rzucili belki, chłopi upadli na ziemię... - Oto nadszedł dzień sądu i śmierci!... - zawołał jękliwy głos w końcu ulicy. - Bogowie!... Litości!... święty mężu, odwróć klęskę!... - zawołał tłum. - Biada wojskom, które spełniają rozkazy bezbożnych naczelników!... - zawołał wielki głos ze świątyni. W odpowiedzi - już cały lud upadł na twarz, a w dwu pułkach stojących przed świątynią powstało zamieszanie. Szeregi połamały się, żołnierze poczęli rzucać broń i bez pamięci uciekać w stronę rzeki. Jedni pędząc jak ślepi wśród ciemności rozbijali się o ściany domów; inni padali na bruk deptani na śmierć przez swoich towarzyszów. W ciągu paru minut, zamiast zwartych kolumn wojsk, leżały na placu porozrzucane włócznie i topory, a przy wejściu do ulic - piętrzyły się stosy rannych i trupów. Żadna przegrana bitwa nie skończyła się podobną klęską. - Bogowie!... Bogowie!... - jęczał i płakał lud - zmiłujcie się nad niewinnymi... - Ozirisie!... - zawołał z tarasu Herhor - ulituj się i okaż oblicze swoje nieszczęśliwemu ludowi... - Po raz ostatni wysłucham modlitwy moich kapłanów, bom jest miłosierny... - odpowiedział nadludzki głos ze świątyni. I w tejże samej chwili ciemność pierzchnęła, a słońce odzyskało swój blask. Nowy krzyk, nowy płacz, nowe modlitwy rozległy się między tłumem. Pijani radością ludzie witali zmartwychwstające słońce. Nieznajomi padali sobie w objęcia, kilka osób zmarło, a wszyscy na klęczkach pełzali do świątyni, aby całować jej błogosławione mury. Na szczycie bramy stał najdostojniejszy Herhor, zapatrzony w niebo, a dwaj kapłani podtrzymywali jego święte ręce, którymi rozpędził ciemność i uratował lud swój od zagłady. Takie same sceny, z pewnymi odmianami, miały miejsce w całym Dolnym Egipcie. W każdym mieście, dwudziestego Paofi, lud od rana zbierał się pod świątyniami i w każdym mieście około południa jakaś banda szturmowała do bramy świętej. Wszędzie nad bramą, około pierwszej, ukazywał się arcykapłan świątyni z orszakiem, przeklinał bezbożników i robił ciemność. A gdy tłum uciekał w popłochu albo padał na ziemię, arcykapłani modlili się do Ozirisa, aby ukazał swoje oblicze, i - dzienna światłość znowu powracała na ziemię. Tym sposobem, dzięki zaćmieniu słońca, pełne mądrości stronnictwo kapłańskie już i w Dolnym Egipcie zachwiało powagę Ramzesa XIII. W ciągu kilku minut rząd faraona stanął, nawet nie wiedząc o tym, nad brzegiem przepaści. Ocalić go mógł tylko wielki rozum i dokładna znajomość sytuacji. Tego jednak zabrakło w królewskim pałacu, gdzie właśnie w ciężkiej chwili zaczęło się wszechmocne panowanie przypadku. Dwudziestego Paofi jego świątobliwość wstał równo ze wschodem słońca i ażeby być bliżej teatru działań, przeniósł się z głównego gmachu do willi, która zaledwie o godzinę drogi pieszej leżała od Memfisu. Willa ta miała z jednej strony koszary wojsk azjatyckich, z drugiej - pałacyk Tutmozisa i jego małżonki, pięknej Hebron. Wraz z panem przyszli tutaj wierni Ramzesowi dygnitarze i - pierwszy pułk gwardii, w którym faraon pokładał nieograniczone zaufanie. Ramzes XIII był w doskonałym humorze. Wykąpał się, zjadł z apetytem śniadanie i - zaczął przesłuchiwać gońców, którzy co kwadrans nadlatywali z Memfisu. Raporta ich były jednostajne aż do znudzenia. Arcykapłani i kilku nomarchów, pod przywództwem Herhora i Mefresa, zamknęli się w świątyni Ptah. Wojsko jest pełne otuchy, a lud wzburzony. Wszyscy błogosławią faraona i czekają na rozkaz do ataku. Kiedy o godzinie dziewiątej czwarty kurier powtórzył te same słowa, faraon zmarszczył brwi. - Na co oni czekają?... - zapytał pan. - Niech atakują natychmiast. Goniec odpowiedział, że jeszcze nie zebrała się główna banda, która ma napaść świątynię i wyłamać miedzianą bramę. Objaśnienie to nie podobało się panu. Potrząsnął głową i wysłał do Memfisu oficera, ażeby przyśpieszyć atak. - Co znaczy ta zwłoka?... - mówił. - Myślałem, że moje wojsko obudzi mnie wiadomością o zdobyciu świątyni... W podobnych wypadkach szybkość działań jest warunkiem powodzenia. Oficer odjechał, ale pod świątynią Ptah nie zmieniło się nic. Lud czekał na coś, a głównej bandy nie było jeszcze na placu. Można było sądzić, że jakaś inna wola opóźnia wykonywanie rozkazów. O dziewiątej rano do willi zajmowanej przez faraona przybyła lektyka królowej Nikotris. Czcigodna pani prawie gwałtem wdarła się do synowskiej komnaty i z płaczem upadła do nóg panu. - Czego żądasz, matko? - rzekł Ramzes, z trudem ukrywając niecierpliwość. - Czy zapomniałaś, że dla kobiet nie ma miejsca w obozie?... - Dzisiaj nie ruszę się stąd, nie opuszczę cię ani na chwilę!... - zawołała. - Prawda, że jesteś synem Izydy i ona otacza cię swoją opieką... Ale mimo to umarłabym z niepokoju. - Cóż mi grozi? - spytał faraon wzruszając ramionami. Kapłan, który śledzi gwiazdy - mówiła z płaczem królowa - odezwał się do jednej ze służebnic, że jeżeli dzisiaj... jeżeli dzisiejszy dzień upłynie ci szczęśliwie, będziesz żył i panował sto lat... - Aha!... Gdzież jest ten znawca moich losów? - Uciekł do Memfisu... - odparła pani. Faraon zamyślił się, potem rzekł śmiejąc się: - Jak Libijczycy nad Sodowymi Jeziorami wyrzucali na nas pociski, tak dziś kapłaństwo miota na nas groźby... Bądź spokojna, matko! Gadulstwo, nawet kapłanów, jest mniej niebezpieczne aniżeli strzały i kamienie. Od Memfisu nadleciał nowy kurier z doniesieniem, że wszystko jest dobrze, lecz - główna banda jeszcze nie gotowa. Na pięknej twarzy faraona ukazały się znaki gniewu. Pragnąc uspokoić władcę, odezwał się Tutmozis. - Pospólstwo nie jest wojskiem. Nie umie zebrać się na oznaczoną godzinę; idąc ciągnie się jak błoto i - nie słucha komendy. Gdyby pułkom powierzono zajęcie świątyń, już by tam były... - Ależ co mówisz, Tutmozisie?... - zawołała królowa. - Gdzie kto słyszał, ażeby wojsko egipskie... - Zapomniałeś - wtrącił Ramzes - że, według moich rozkazów, wojsko nie miało napadać, ale bronić świątyń przed napaścią pospólstwa... - Przez to też opóźniają się działania - odparł niecierpliwie Tutmozis. - Oto są królewscy doradcy!... - wybuchnęła królowa. - Pan robi mądrze, występując jako obrońca bogów, a wy, zamiast łagodzić, zachęcacie go do gwałtu. Tutmozisowi krew uderzyła do głowy. Na szczęście wywołał go z komnaty adiutant donosząc, że w bramie zatrzymano starego człowieka, który chce mówić z jego świątobliwością. - U nas dzisiaj - mruczał adiutant - każdy dobija się tylko do pana; jakby faraon był właścicielem karczmy... Tutmozis pomyślał, że jednak za Ramzesa XII nikt nie ośmieliłby się w ten sposób wyrażać o władcy... Ale udał, że nie uważa. Starym człowiekiem, którego zatrzymała warta, był fenicki książę Hiram. Miał na sobie okryty kurzem płaszcz żołnierski, a sam był zmęczony i zirytowany. Tutmozis kazał przepuścić tyryjczyka, a gdy obaj znaleźli się w ogrodzie, rzekł mu: - Sądzę, że wasza dostojność wykąpiesz się i przebierzesz, zanim wyjednam ci posłuchanie u jego świątobliwości? Hiramowi najeżyły się siwe brwi i jeszcze mocniej krwią nabiegły oczy. - Po tym, co widziałem - odparł twardo - mogę nawet nie żądać posłuchania... - Masz przecie listy arcykapłanów do Asyrii... - Na co wam te listy, skoro pogodziliście się z kapłanami?... - Co wasza dostojność wygadujesz? - rzucił się Tutmozis. - Ja wiem, co mówię!... - rzekł Hiram. - Dziesiątki tysięcy talentów wydobyliście od Fenicjan, niby na uwolnienie Egiptu z mocy kapłańskiej, a dziś za to rabujecie nas i mordujecie... Zobacz, co się dzieje od morza do pierwszej katarakty: wszędzie wasze pospólstwo ściga Fenicjan jak psów, bo taki jest rozkaz kapłanów... - Oszalałeś, tyryjczyku!... W tej chwili nasz lud zdobywa świątynię Ptah w Memfis... Hiram machnął ręką. - Nie zdobędzie jej! - odparł. - Oszukujecie nas albo sami jesteście oszukani... Mieliście przede wszystkim zdobyć Labirynt i jego skarbiec, i to dopiero w dniu dwudziestym trzecim Paofi... Tymczasem dziś marnujecie siły pod bożnicą Ptah, a Labirynt przepadł... Co się to dzieje?... Gdzież tu rozum?... - ciągnął wzburzony Fenicjanin. - Na co te szturmy do pustych gmachów?... Napadacie je chyba w tym celu, ażeby wzmocniono dozór nad Labiryntem. - I Labirynt weźmiemy - przerwał Tutmozis. - Nic nie weźmiecie, nic!... Labirynt mógł wziąć tylko jeden człowiek, któremu przeszkodzą dzisiejsze awantury w Memfisie... Tutmozis stanął na drodze. - O co tobie chodzi?... - krótko spytał Hirama. - O nieład, jaki panuje u was... O to, że już nie jesteście rządem, ale kupą oficerów i dostojników, którą kapłani pędzą, gdzie chcą i kiedy chcą... Od trzech dni w całym Dolnym Egipcie panuje tak straszny zamęt, że pospólstwo rozbija nas, Fenicjan, waszych jedynych przyjaciół... A dlaczego tak jest?... Bo rządy wymknęły się z waszych rąk i już pochwycili je kapłani... - Mówisz tak, bo nie znasz położenia - odparł Tutmozis. - Prawda, że kapłani brużdżą nam i urządzają napaści na Fenicjan, ale władza jest w ręku faraona ogólny bieg wypadków idzie według jego rozkazów... - I dzisiejszy napad na świątynię Ptah? - spytał Hiram. - Tak. Sam byłem na poufnej radzie, podczas której faraon rozkazał, opanować świątynie dzisiaj, zamiast dwudziestego trzeciego. - No - przerwał Hiram - więc oświadczam ci, naczelniku gwardii, że jesteście zgubieni... Bo ja z pewnością wiem, że dzisiejszy napad został uchwalony na posiedzeniu arcykapłanów i nomarchów, które odbyło się w świątyni Ptah trzynastego Paofi. - Po cóż by oni uchwalali napad na samych siebie? - spytał drwiącym tonem Tutmozis. - Muszą mieć w tym jakiś interes. A że oni lepiej prowadzą swoje interesa aniżeli wy, o tym już przekonałem się. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał adiutant wzywający Tutmozisa do jego świątobliwości. - Ale!... Ale!... - dodał Hiram. - Wasi żołnierze zatrzymali na drodze kapłana Pentuera, który ma coś ważnego powiedzieć faraonowi... Tutmozis schwycił się za głowę i natychmiast posłał oficerów, ażeby znaleźli Pentuera. Następnie pobiegł do faraona, a po chwili wrócił i kazał Fenicjaninowi iść za sobą. Kiedy Hiram wszedł do królewskiej komnaty, zastał w niej: królowę Nikotris, wielkiego skarbnika, wielkiego pisarza i kilku jenerałów. Ramzes XIII, zirytowany, szybko chodził po sali. - Oto jest nieszczęście faraona i Egiptu! - zawołała królowa wskazując na Fenicjanina. - Czcigodna pani - odparł nie zmięszany tyryjczyk kłaniając się - czas pokaże, kto był wiernym, a kto złym sługą jego świątobliwości. Ramzes XIII nagle stanął przed Hiramem. - Masz listy Herhora do Asyrii?... - zapytał. Fenicjanin wydobył spod odzienia paczkę i milcząc oddał ją faraonowi. - Tego było mi potrzeba! - zawołał z triumfem władca. - Trzeba natychmiast ogłosić ludowi, że arcykapłani zdradzili państwo... - Synu mój - wtrąciła błagalnym głosem królowa - na cień ojca... na nasze bogi zaklinam cię, wstrzymaj się parę dni z tym ogłoszeniem... Z darami Fenicjan trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym... - Wasza świątobliwość - wtrącił Hiram - może nawet spalić te listy. Mnie nic na nich nie zależy. Faraon pomyślał i schował paczkę za kaftan. - Cóż słyszałeś w Dolnym Egipcie? - zapytał pan. - Wszędzie biją Fenicjan - odparł Hiram. - Domy nasze są burzone, sprzęty rozkradane i już kilkudziesięciu ludzi zabito. - Słyszałem!... To robota kapłanów - rzekł pan. - Lepiej powiedz, mój synu, że są to skutki bezbożności i zdzierstwa Fenicjan - wtrąciła królowa. Hiram odwrócił się do pani bokiem i mówił: - Od trzech dni siedzi w Memfisie naczelnik policji z Pi-Bast z dwoma pomocnikami i - już są na tropie mordercy i oszusta Lykona... - Który wychowywał się w fenickich świątyniach! - zawołała królowa Nikotris. -...Lykona - ciągnął Hiram - którego arcykapłan Mefres wykradł policji i sądom... Lykona, który w Tebach, udając waszą świątobliwość, biegał nago po ogrodzie jako wariat... - Co mówisz? - krzyknął faraon. - Niech wasza świątobliwość zapyta się najczcigodniejszej królowej, gdyż ona go widziała... - odparł Hiram. Ramzes zmięszany spojrzał na matkę. - Tak - rzekła królowa - widziałam tego nędznika, lecz nie wspominałam nic, ażeby oszczędzić ci boleści... Muszę jednak objaśnić, że nikt nie ma dowodu na to, ażeby Lykon był nasadzony przez arcykapłanów, gdyż równie dobrze mogli to zrobić Fenicjanie... Hiram uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Matko!... Matko!... - odezwał się z żalem Ramzes - czyliż w twoim sercu kapłani nawet ode mnie są lepsi?... - Ty jesteś mój syn i pan najdroższy - mówiła z uniesieniem królowa - ale nie mogę ścierpieć, ażeby człowiek obcy... poganin... miotał oszczerstwa na święty stan kapłański, z którego oboje pochodzimy... O Ramzesie!... - zawołała padając na kolana - wypędź złych doradców, którzy cię popychają do znieważania świątyń, do podnoszenia ręki na następcę dziada twego Amenhotepa!... Jeszcze czas... jeszcze czas do zgody... do ocalenia Egiptu... Nagle wszedł do komnaty Pentuer w poszarpanej odzieży. - No, a ty co powiesz? - zapytał z dziwnym spokojem faraon. - Dziś, może zaraz - odparł wzruszony kapłan - będzie zaćmienie słońca... Faraon aż cofnął się ze zdziwienia. - Cóż mnie obchodzi zaćmienie słońca, jeszcze w tej chwili?... - Panie - mówił Pentuer - ja tak samo myślałem, dopókim nie przeczytał w dawnych kronikach opisów zaćmień... Jest to tak przerażające zjawisko, że należałoby o nim ostrzec cały naród... - Otóż jest!... - wtrącił Hiram. - Dlaczegożeś wcześniej nie dał znać?... - zapytał kapłana Tutmozis. - Dwa dni więzili mnie żołnierze... Narodu już nie ostrzeżemy, lecz zawiadomcie przynajmniej wojska przy pałacu, ażeby choć one nie uległy popłochowi. Faraon klasnął w ręce. - Ach, źle się stało!... - szepnął i dodał głośno: - Cóż to ma być i kiedy?... - W dzień zrobi się noc... - mówił kapłan. - Ma trwać podobno tyle czasu, ile potrzeba na przejście pięciuset kroków... A zacznie się w południe... Tak mi mówił Menes... - Menes? - powtórzył faraon. - Znam to nazwisko, ale... - On pisał list o tym do waszej świątobliwości... Ależ dajcie znać wojsku... Wnet odezwały się trąbki. Gwardia i Azjaci stanęli pod bronią i faraon otoczony sztabem zawiadomił wojsko o zaćmieniu dodając, aby się nie lękali, gdyż ciemność zaraz przejdzie, a on sam będzie przy nich. - Żyj wiecznie! - odpowiedziały zbrojne szeregi. Jednocześnie wysłano kilku najroztropniejszych jeźdźców do Memfisu. Jenerałowie stanęli na czele kolumn, faraon przechadzał się po dziedzińcu zamyślony, cywilni dostojnicy po cichu szeptali z Hiramem, a królowa Nikotris zostawszy sama, w komnacie upadła na twarz przed posągiem Ozirisa. Było już po pierwszej i istotnie słoneczne światło poczęło zmniejszać się. - Naprawdę będzie noc? - spytał faraon Pentuera. - Będzie, lecz bardzo krótko... - Gdzież podzieje się słońce? - Ukryje się za księżyc... - Muszę przywrócić do łaski mędrców, którzy badają gwiazdy... - wtrącił do siebie pan. Mrok szybko powiększał się. Konie Azjatów zaczęły się niepokoić, roje ptastwa spadły na ogród i z głośnym świergotem obsiadły wszystkie drzewa. - Odezwijcież się!... - zawołał Kalipos do Greków. Zadudniły bębny, zagwizdały flety i przy tym akompaniamencie pułk grecki zaśpiewał skoczną piosenkę o córce kapłana, która tak bała się strachów, że mogła sypiać tylko w koszarach. Wtem na żółte wzgórza libijskie padł złowrogi cień i z błyskawiczną szybkością zakrył Memfis, Nil i pałacowe ogrody. Noc ogarnęła ziemię, a na niebie ukazała się czarna jak węgiel kula, otoczona wieńcem płomieni. Niezmierny wrzask zagłuszył pieśń greckiego pułku. To Azjaci wydali okrzyk wojenny wypuszczając ku niebu chmurę strzał dla odstraszenia złego ducha, który chciał pożreć słońce. - Mówisz, że ten czarny krąg to księżyc? - pytał faraon Pentuera. - Tak utrzymuje Menes... - Wielki to mędrzec!... - I ciemność zaraz się skończy?... - Z pewnością... - A gdyby ten księżyc oderwał się od nieba i spadł na ziemię?... - To być nie może... Otóż i słońce!... - zawołał z radością Pentuer. Wszystkie zgromadzone pułki wydały okrzyk na cześć Ramzesa XIII. Faraon uścisnął Pentuera. - Zaprawdę - rzekł pan - widzieliśmy dziwne zdarzenie... Ale nie chciałbym widzieć go po raz drugi... Czuję, że gdybym nie był żołnierzem, trwoga opanowałaby moje serce. Hiram zbliżył się do Tutmozisa i szepnął: - Wyślijże, wasza dostojność, natychmiast gońców do Memfisu, gdyż obawiam się, że arcykapłani zrobili wam coś niedobrego... - Myślisz?... Hiram pokiwał głową. - Nie rządziliby tak długo państwem - rzekł - nie pogrzebaliby dziewiętnastu waszych dynastii, gdyby nie umieli korzystać z podobnych dzisiejszemu wypadków... Podziękowawszy wojskom za dobrą postawę wobec niezwykłego zjawiska faraon wrócił do willi. Był wciąż zamyślony, przemawiał spokojnie, nawet łagodnie, ale na pięknej twarzy jego malowała się niepewność. Istotnie w duszy Ramzesa toczyła się ciężka walka. Zaczynał rozumieć, że kapłani mają w rękach siły, których on nie tylko nie brał w rachubę, ale nawet nie zastanawiał się nad nimi, nie chciał o nich słuchać. Kapłani śledzący ruchy gwiazd w ciągu kilku minut niezmiernie urośli w jego oczach. I faraon mówił w sobie, że jednak należy poznać tę dziwną mądrość, która w tak straszny sposób mięsza ludzkie zamiary. Goniec za gońcem wylatywał z pałacu do Memfisu, aby dowiedzieć się: co tam zaszło podczas zaćmienia? Ale gońcy nie wracali i nad królewskim orszakiem niepewność roztoczyła czarne skrzydła. Że pod świątynią Ptah zdarzyło się coś złego, o tym nie tylko nikt nie wątpił, ale nawet nie śmiał snuć własnych domysłów. Zdawało się, że i faraon, i jego zaufani radzi są z każdej minuty, jaka upłynęła im bez wiadomości stamtąd. Tymczasem królowa Nikotris usiadłszy obok pana szeptała mu: - Pozwól mi działać, Ramzesie... Kobiety naszemu państwu niejedną oddały usługę... Tylko przypomnij sobie królowę Nikotris za szóstej dynastii albo Makarę, która stworzyła flotę na Morzu Czerwonym!... Naszej płci nie brak ani rozumu, ani energii, więc pozwól mi działać... Jeżeli świątynia Ptah nie została zdobyta, a kapłani skrzywdzeni, pogodzę cię z Herhorem. Pojmiesz za żonę jego córkę i panowanie twoje będzie pełne chwały... Pamiętaj, że twój dziad, święty Amenhotep, był również arcykapłanem i namiestnikiem faraona i że ty sam, kto wie, czy panowałbyś dzisiaj, gdyby święty stan kapłański nie pragnął mieć własnej krwi na tronie... Także wywdzięczasz się im za władzę?... Faraon słuchał jej, ale wciąż myślał, że jednak mądrość kapłanów jest ogromną siłą, a walka z nimi trudna!... Dopiero o trzeciej zjawił się pierwszy goniec z Memfisu, adiutant pułku, który stał pod świątynią. Powiedział on faraonowi, że świątyni nie zdobyto z powodu gniewu bogów; że lud uciekł, kapłani triumfują, a nawet w wojsku powstał nieporządek podczas tej strasznej, choć krótkiej nocy. Potem zaś wziąwszy na bok Tutmozisa adiutant oświadczył mu bez ogródki, że wojsko jest zdemoralizowane i że skutkiem ucieczki w popłochu ma tylu rannych i zabitych jak po bitwie. - Cóż się teraz dzieje z wojskiem?... - zapytał struchlały Tutmozis. - Naturalnie - odparł adiutant - że udało się nam zgromadzić i uszykować żołnierzy. Ale o użyciu ich przeciw świątyniom nawet mowy być nie może... Szczególniej teraz, gdy kapłani zajęli się opatrywaniem rannych. Teraz żołnierz na widok ogolonego łba i panterczej skóry gotów padać na ziemię i dużo czasu upłynie, zanim który odważyłby się przekroczyć świętą bramę... - A cóż kapłani?... - Błogosławią żołnierzy, karmią ich, poją i udają, że wojsko nie winno napadowi na świątynię, że to była robota Fenicjan... - I wy pozwalacie na to demoralizowanie pułków?... - zawołał Tutmozis. - Przecież jego świątobliwość rozkazał nam bronić kapłanów przeciw pospólstwu... - odparł adiutant. - Gdyby nam pozwolono zająć świątynie, bylibyśmy w nich od dziesiątej z rana, a arcykapłani siedzieliby w piwnicach. W tej chwili oficer dyżurny zawiadomił Tutmozisa, że znowu jakiś kapłan przybyły od Memfisu chce mówić z jego świątobliwością. Tutmozis obejrzał gościa. Był to człowiek jeszcze dość młody z twarzą jakby wyrzeźbioną w drzewie. Powiedział, że przychodzi do faraona od Samentu. Ramzes natychmiast przyjął kapłana, który upadłszy na ziemię podał władcy pierścień, na widok którego faraon pobladł. - Co to znaczy?... - zapytał pan. - Samentu nie żyje... - odpowiedział posłannik. Ramzes przez chwilę nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Wreszcie rzekł: - Jak się to stało?... - Zdaje się - mówił kapłan - że Samentu został odkryty w jednej z sal Labiryntu i sam się otruł, aby uniknąć mąk... I zdaje się, że odkrył go Mefres, przy pomocy jakiegoś Greka, który ma być bardzo podobny do waszej świątobliwości... - Znowu Mefres i Lykon!... - zawołał z gniewem Tutmozis. - Panie - zwrócił się do faraona - czyliż nigdy nie uwolnisz się od tych zdrajców? Jego świątobliwość znowu zwołał poufną radę do swej komnaty. Wezwał na nią Hirama tudzież kapłana, który przyszedł z pierścieniem Samentu. Pentuer nie chciał w naradzie przyjmować udziału, a czcigodna królowa Nikotris sama na nią przyszła. - Widzę - szepnął Hiram do Tutmozisa - że po wypędzeniu kapłanów baby zaczną rządzić Egiptem... Gdy zebrali się dostojnicy, faraon dał głos posłannikowi Samentu. Młody kapłan nie chciał nic mówić o Labiryncie. Natomiast szeroko rozwodził się nad tym, że świątynia Ptah wcale nie jest bronioną i że dość byłoby kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, aby zabrać wszystkich, którzy w niej się ukrywają. - Ten człowiek jest zdrajcą!... - krzyknęła królowa. - Sam kapłan namawia was do gwałtu nad kapłanami... Ale w twarzy posłannika nie drgnął żaden muskuł. - Czcigodna pani - odparł - jeżeli Mefres zgubił mego opiekuna i mistrza Samentu, byłbym psem, gdybym nie szukał zemsty. Śmierć za śmierć... - Podoba mi się ten młody! - szepnął Hiram. Rzeczywiście w zebraniu powiało jakby świeższe powietrze. Jenerałowie wyprostowali się, cywilni dostojnicy patrzyli na kapłana z ciekawością, nawet twarz faraona ożywiła się. - Nie słuchaj go, synu mój!... - błagała królowa. - Jak myślisz - odezwał się nagle faraon do młodego kapłana - co uczyniłby teraz święty Samentu, gdyby żył?... - Jestem pewny - odparł energicznie kapłan - że Samentu wszedłby do świątyni Ptah, bogom spaliłby kadzidło, ale ukarałby zdrajców i morderców... - A ja powtarzam, że ty jesteś najgorszy zdrajca!... - zawołała królowa. - Spełniam tylko mój obowiązek - odparł niewzruszony kapłan. - Zaprawdę, ten człowiek jest uczniem Samentu!... - wtrącił Hiram. - On jeden jasno widzi, co nam pozostaje do zrobienia... Wojskowi i cywilni dostojnicy przyznali Hiramowi słuszność, a wielki pisarz dodał: - Skoro zaczęliśmy walkę z kapłanami, należy jej dokończyć, tym bardziej dziś, gdy mamy listy dowodzące, że Herhor układa się z Asyryjczykami, co jest wielką zdradą państwa... - On prowadzi politykę Ramzesa XII - wtrąciła królowa. - Ależ ja jestem Ramzes XIII!... - już niecierpliwie odpowiedział faraon. Tutmozis podniósł się z krzesła. - Panie mój - rzekł - pozwól mi działać. Jest rzeczą bardzo niebezpieczną przeciągać ten stan niepewności, jaki panuje w rządzie, a byłoby zbrodnią i głupotą nie skorzystać z okazji. Skoro mówi ten kapłan, że świątynia nie jest broniona, pozwól mi, abym poszedł do niej z garstką ludzi, których sam wybiorę... - Ja z tobą - wtrącił Kalipos. - Według mego doświadczenia nieprzyjaciel triumfujący jest najsłabszy. Jeżeli więc zaraz wpadniemy do świątyni Ptah... - Nie potrzebujecie wpadać, ale wejść tam jako wykonawcy rozkazów faraona, który poleca wam uwięzić zdrajców - odezwał się wielki pisarz. - Na to nie potrzeba nawet siły... Ileż to razy jeden policjant rzuca się na gromadę złodziejów i chwyta, ilu chce... - Syn mój - odezwała się królowa - ustępuje pod naciskiem waszych rad... Ale on nie chce gwałtu, zabrania wam... - Ha, jeżeli tak - odezwał się młody kapłan Seta - więc powiem jego świątobliwości jeszcze jedną rzecz... Parę razy odetchnął głęboko, lecz mimo to dokończył stłumionym głosem: - Na ulicach Memfisu stronnictwo kapłańskie ogłasza, że... - Że co?... mów śmiało - wtrącił faraon. - Że wasza świątobliwość jesteś obłąkany, że nie masz święceń arcykapłańskich ani nawet królewskich i że... można złożyć was z tronu... - Tego właśnie obawiam się - szepnęła królowa. Faraon zerwał się z fotelu. - Tutmozisie! - zawołał głosem, w którym było czuć odzyskaną energię. - Bierz wojska, ile chcesz, idź do świątyni Ptah i - przyprowadź mi Herhora i Mefresa oskarżonych o wielkie zdrady. Jeżeli usprawiedliwią się, powrócę im moją łaskę; w razie przeciwnym... - Czy zastanowiłeś się?... - przerwała królowa. Tym razem oburzony faraon nie odpowiedział jej, a dostojnicy poczęli wołać: - Śmierć zdrajcom!... Od kiedyż to w Egipcie faraon ma poświęcać wierne sługi dla wyżebrania sobie łaski nikczemników!... Ramzes XIII wręczył Tutmozisowi paczkę listów Herhora do Asyrii i rzekł uroczystym głosem: - Aż do uśmierzenia buntu kapłanów przelewam moją władzę na osobę naczelnika gwardii, Tutmozisa. Teraz jego słuchajcie, a ty, czcigodna matko, do niego zwracaj się ze swymi uwagami. - Mądrze i sprawiedliwie czyni pan!... - zawołał wielki pisarz. - Faraonowi nie wypada borykać się z buntem a brak energicznej władzy może nas zgubić... Wszyscy dostojnicy schylili się przed Tutmozisem. Królowa Nikotris z jękiem upadła synowi do nóg. Tutmozis w towarzystwie jenerałów wyszedł na dziedziniec. Kazał uformować się pierwszemu pułkowi gwardii i rzekł: - Potrzebuję kilkudziesięciu ludzi, którzy gotowi są zginąć za sławę pana naszego... Wysunęło się więcej, niż trzeba, żołnierzy i oficerów, a na ich czele Eunana. - Czy jesteście przygotowani na śmierć - spytał Tutmozis. - Umrzemy, panie, z tobą dla jego świątobliwości!... - zawołał Eunana. - Nie umrzecie, ale zwyciężycie podłych zbrodniarzy - odparł Tutmozis. - Żołnierze należący do tej wyprawy zostaną oficerami, a oficerowie awansują o dwa stopnie wyżej. Tak mówię wam ja, Tutmozis, z woli faraona wódz naczelny. - Żyj wiecznie!... Tutmozis kazał zaprząc dwadzieścia pięć dwukolnych wozów ciężkiej kawalerii i wsadzić na nie ochotników. Sam w towarzystwie Kaliposa wsiedli na konie i niebawem - cały orszak skierowany ku Memfisowi zniknął w kurzawie. Widząc to z okna królewskiej willi, Hiram schylił się przed faraonem i szepnął: - Teraz dopiero wierzę, iż wasza świątobliwość nie byłeś w spisku z arcykapłanami... - Oszalałeś?... - wybuchnął pan. - Wybacz, władco, ale dzisiejszy napad na świątynię był ułożony przez kapłanów. Jakim zaś sposobem wciągnęli do niego waszą świątobliwość? Nie rozumiem. Była już godzina piąta po południu. Faraon III/16